Sesshômaru, el amo y señor de los renos
by Peachilein
Summary: Un nuevo año había transcurrido y la navidad ya se había esparcido. Rin quiso saber de qué esa festividad se trataba, y pidió a la aldea de Kaede ser llevada. —¿Santa repartidor? —Rin, curiosa preguntó. —Por supuesto, Sesshômaru es el vencedor —un divertido InuYasha comentó. Kagome entró en pánico y a su esposo con un "siéntate" inmediatamente acalló. [Secuela de InuYasha, el reno]


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha & Co. no me pertenecen. La historia es 100% sacada de mi imaginación y puesta sobre "papel" en mis ratos de ocio.

*** Nota: **Este fic participa en la actividad _"Cuentos navideños del Sengoku"_ _del foro ¡Siéntate!_ De algún modo se dio la oportunidad y después de pensarlo un poco, decidí escribir una pequeña secuela del previo One-shot navideño "InuYasha, el reno". Así que si aún no lo han leído, aprovechen para hacerlo también, aunque no es indispensable =).

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

_Un nuevo año había transcurrido y la navidad ya se había esparcido. Rin quiso saber de qué esa festividad se trataba, y pidió a la aldea de Kaede ser llevada. _—¿Santa repartidor? —Rin, curiosa preguntó. —Por supuesto, Sesshômaru es el vencedor —un divertido InuYasha comentó. Kagome entró en pánico y a su esposo con un _"siéntate"_ inmediatamente acalló._ [Secuela de InuYasha, el reno]_

**Sesshômaru, el amo y señor de los renos**

Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que la última historia navideña se contó, así que los invito a pasar y algo nuevo disfrutar. Un pequeño cuento que, seguramente, nadie habrá aún leído, pero que a más de uno le podrá resultar divertido. Prepárense pues esto va a comenzar, nada muy largo, ya que el tiempo a todos nos debe alcanzar.

Pero les advierto que a nadie esto le deben contar, pues el protagonista de la historia podría a la narradora querer venir a matar. Así que guarden el secreto, ya verán que valdrá la pena por completo.

Un nuevo año en la época feudal ya había transcurrido y durante ese tiempo, la tradición de la navidad también se había esparcido. Norte, sur, este y al oeste, esto era incluso peor que la peste. Extrañas decoraciones, disfraces y canciones peculiares por todas partes, cosa de algún fanático dedicado a las bellas artes. Nada de que sorprenderse del todo, pues habitando junto a ellos una chica del futuro, todo se explicaba de algún modo.

La curiosidad de muchos fue despertada y era claro que los cuentos del gordito Santa y mágicos renos incluso a algunos viajeros alcanzara. Atenta estaba una jovencita ya no tan pequeña, que a pesar de las malas caras de algunos de sus acompañantes, siempre se mostraba muy risueña. Ella quiso inmediatamente saber de qué toda esa festividad se trataba, por eso a su amo pidió a la aldea de Kaede ser llevada.

—Señor Jaken, señor Jaken, ¡mire que impresionante! Dese prisa antes que alguien más se nos adelante —exclamó Rin, totalmente emocionada.

—No corras, niña, que te puedes caer —regañó el gruñón Jaken queriéndola detener—. La nieve está muy resbalosa, ¡eso es lo que debes sabeeeeeer!

Entre prisas y un mal paso dado, el sirviente verde tropezó, y como una creciente bola de nieve, colina abajo rápidamente descendió. Pobrecito demonio rana cómo aterrizó, con ojos en forma de espiral en alguna parte estrellado terminó. No percatándose del estado de su acompañante, Rin feliz su camino continuó, tras ella el calmado Sesshômaru junto al dragón Ah-Uh, al torpe Jaken sólo ignoró. Por supuesto que mucho no se acercó, más que nada porque en general, a los humanos no del todo toleraba, sólo a su protegida, pues ella era su elegida. Además, su fastidioso hermano por allí andaba y, la verdad, muchas ganas de verlo no le daba.

Con gran admiración, la niña todo el lugar observó, preguntándose quién todo tan bonito decoró. En su camino a una Kirara transformada y con astas en la cabeza se encontró, tirando de un lindo trineo rojo que el grupo de amigos para ese día preparó.

—Hola Rin, ¿viniste a visitarnos? —Una alegre Kagome al verla preguntó. Vestía un extraño, pero lindo traje carmesí que la hacía lucir hermosa.

—Señorita Kagome, ¿qué es todo esto? Oh, señor InuYasha, ¡usted también se ve muy apuesto! —Maravillada la niña añadió con un comentario muy honesto.

El joven platinado, a petición de su mujer, un bonito gorro confeccionado ese día se puso y es que, como pareja, debían ganar un ridículo concurso. Un especial evento en la aldea hoy se daba, y aunque parecía divertido, la preparación mucho esfuerzo por todos conllevaba. Miroku y Sango, junto a un englobado Shippô con nariz roja y ramas aparecieron también, luciendo cómicos disfraces, seguro que podrían ganar en un santiamén. Sin duda alguna, la navidad era una época muy especial, aunque ahora ganar un extraño concurso, parecía ser el objetivo primordial.

El título del Santa oficial estaba en juego, aunque supuestamente le daban mayor importancia al mejor domador de su reno. Una extraña competencia no sólo de disfraces, ya que con velocidad debían demostrar de lo que eran capaces. Los trineos entre sí debían competir, por eso nadie en este punto se quería rendir. El honor y orgullo había que defender, pero ese era un detalle que sólo un hombre podría entender.

Después de varias cosas preguntar y muchas historias y explicaciones por parte de Kagome escuchar, los ojos de Rin brillaron. Ella también quería participar y junto a todos un buen tiempo pasar. Feliz, hacia su querido amo corrió, sólo para contarle todo lo que tanto la emocionó.

—Señor Sesshômaru, necesito un reno, y no es necesario de que coma heno —la niña animosa a su inmutable amo indicó—. Señor Jaken, usted puede ser mi duende asistente. Bueno, eso es lo que se me ocurre, no tengo nada más en mente.

El gran demonio de platinados cabellos ligeramente el ceño frunció, minúsculo gesto que el sirviente enseguida notó. Era evidente la molestia del amo con semejante arrebato, ¿qué esperaba esa niña? ¿Intentar involucrarlo en algún espectáculo barato?

—¡Mocosa insolente! Por tu osadía, ¡te haré saltar desde un puente!

—Jaken —dijo Sesshômaru con autoritaria voz, haciendo al sirviente respingar e inmediatamente callar.

—Sí, amo bonito —enseguida contestó, poniéndose de rodillas y por una orden esperó.

—Ve con Rin y sé su duende —el poderoso demonio indicó—. Qué Ah-Un sea el reno y asegúrate que se trague todo ese heno.

Con el pico grandemente abierto, Jaken espantado sin movimiento se quedó. No era para menos, si por orden de su bonito amo, hacer el ridículo por un instante dudó. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Si la carrera no ganaban, seguro que al otro mundo lo mandaban.

Varios de los presentes asombrados hacia ellos se voltearon, y entre cuchicheos del asunto conversaron. No cabía duda que Rin disfrutaba de cierto favoritismo, porque a estas alturas, cualquier otro ya hubiese sido masacrado aun pensando con el mayor optimismo. Por supuesto, siembre había uno en el grupo que no se podía quedar callado y gracias a su gran boca, no saldría bien librado.

—_Keh_, ¿tan cobarde para no involucrarte tú mismo? Pensaba que con tal de ganar, te convertirías en el rey del dramatismo —InuYasha con un repentino comentario salió.

—Cállate, idiota, ¿acaso quieres morir? —Kagome con un jalón de orejas lo tranquilizó—. No le hagas caso, cuñado. Ah-Un será un buen candidato, no te dejes llevar por algún aniquilador arrebato.

—Cálmate, Kagome, que ese imbécil nada nos hará. Rin está aquí y sus ilusiones no destruirá —InuYasha confiadamente se defendió, aunque en ese instante, una gélida mirada dorada momentáneamente lo paralizó—. Tie-tiene miedo de perder, eso es. Su podrido carácter apesta como un asoleado pez. So-sólo sabe a otros mandar, y teme delante de todos en ridículo quedar.

La tensión entre los dos hermanos no parecía querer menguar y es que, sólo hacía falta un tonto para semejante bestia desatar.

—¿Eso crees? Tus palabras te haré tragar —el hermano mayor con queda voz mordaz amenazó, esbozando una media sonrisa y a todos estremeció.

—¿Señor Sesshômaru? —Rin, dudosa preguntó, cuando un tembloroso Jaken detrás de ella se escondió.

Los ojos dorados del platinado rojos en un instante se volvieron, cambiando su rosto y estructura, que la forma de un enorme demonio perro le dieron. Todos asustados se apartaron, cuando de pronto un comentario del hocico de la enorme bestia escucharon.

—Jaken, date prisa, antes que me arrepienta y los convierta a todos en ceniza.

La boca de todos al piso se cayó, la impresión los hizo pensar que algo en la cabeza de Sesshômaru se rayó. En cambio Rin muy emocionada se vio, sus ojos brillaron por el regocijo que sintió. Sin previo aviso a la espalda de su gigante amo se subió, cargando largas ramas que en la cabeza canina incrustó. Sin saber cómo ni de dónde, la niña una roja calabaza se consiguió, y después de extraer el relleno la nariz del gran perro decoró. Unas campanillas como collar rápidamente confeccionó y a Jaken de simpático duende verde también lo disfrazó. ¡Cuánto atrevimiento, sólo esperaban que el demonio con ellos no se mostrara hambriento!

—Se-Sesshomaru, él ya nos ganó. Sólo miren el imponente reno en el que se convirtió —el englobado Shippô tartamudeó.

—¡Oooohhh! —en coro el grupo articuló.

—No hace falta que lo digan, mi amo bonito es el mejor —Jaken orgulloso vociferó—. ¡Él es el amo y señor de los renos! Ya verán como los aplasta, pues es incluso más rápido que los truenos.

—Por supuesto, Sesshômaru es el vencedor. Por lo tanto, él gana el título del Santa repartidor —un divertido InuYasha comentó. Kagome entró en pánico y a su esposo con un _"siéntate"_ inmediatamente acalló.

—¿Santa repartidor? —Rin, curiosa preguntó.

—Significa que los regalos deberán repartir, volando por los cielos y su disfraz para todos lucir —el calmado Miroku explicó, aguantando la risa, lo que apenas consiguió.

—Felicidades, oh gran reno. Rin, no te olvides de premiarlo después con una buena ración de heno —como siempre, InuYasha sus burlescos chistes no se pudo callar, más una fuerte ráfaga por un inesperado ladrido en un segundo lo mandó a volar.

—¡Señor Sesshômaru, qué felicidad! Montada en su magnífica espalda, mostrémosle a todos su gran bondad —Rin alegremente saltó, recibiendo un gran saco de regalos y con él, accidentalmente, a un atónito Jaken golpeó.

—Mi pobre amo bonito, lo que debe estar sufriendo. ¡Qué terrible humillación, a lo que esa niña lo está sometiendo! —el sirviente llorando expuso, sabiendo que después de esto, su destino sería difuso.

En efecto, una pequeña gota de sudor por la sien del gran perro resbaló, pues su orgullo completamente por los suelos quedó. Ensuciado con fango se sintió, pero por esta vez a esta ofensa se resignó. Rin estaba feliz y con eso le bastaba, ella era su mayor debilidad, por eso ahora el precio pagaba. A su odioso medio hermano ya se las cobraría, al día siguiente por esto lo mataría.

Esa noche, Sesshômaru como el amo y señor de los renos fue reconocido, y aunque volara con un notorio ceño fruncido, en algún momento se divirtió. Debió ser por las risas de la niña que siempre tenía en estima. Después de todo, un tierno beso en la mejilla por ella recibió y un dulce abrazo que su frío corazón derritió. Incluso Jaken, el duende, alegremente muchos regalos repartió y a pocos esta vez con su fea cara asustó.

La navidad cambia a muchas personas, incluso al más simplón y huraño. Por eso es importante recordarles el espíritu navideño cada año. Magníficas historias se pueden contar, la mayoría originadas de vivencias que siempre es grato recordar. No se olviden pues de abrazar a sus seres queridos y de demostrarles que ellos son sus preferidos. Habiendo llegado al final, les deseo un buen tiempo y espero que disfrutaran de este pequeño cuento.

**FIN**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño obsequio navideño que escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes. No fue del todo fácil, pero al presentarse una actividad navideña en el foro _¡Siéntate!_, me surgió esta idea. Inmediatamente pensé en el cuento con rimas que escribí hace un par de años atrás y me dije: ¡hagamos una secuela! Bueno, este fue el resultado, así que espero que disfrutaran de la lectura tanto como yo de la escritura =).

Si les gustó, ya saben que con un comentario me alegrarán el día.

¡Les deseo a todos una muy feliz navidad y de paso, un próspero año nuevo!

¡Besos y hasta pronto!

Con cariño,

Peach ^^


End file.
